Bed of Lies
by Love Your Kiwi
Summary: Two lovers run into the night, each trying to escape their emotionallyscarring relationships. But what happens when they seek comfort in each others' arms? [yaoi.lemon.YamatoKouji]


**Warning. **Boy love with a lemon. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer. **Lyrics to "Bed of Lies" belong to Matchbox Twenty. Digimon belongs to its' respective owners.

**.x.**

"Kouji…" he started, his words falling flat against his lover's back.

The other boy didn't even acknowledge Takuya's attempt at an apology. Silent tears cut a path down his pale cheeks as he bit his lower lip to refrain from revealing his distress. His lithe naked body shook beneath the sheets and still he ignored his boyfriend.

'All he ever does is apologize for his petty mistakes. I'm so tired of hearing 'I'm sorry.'' Kouji thought with a disgusted sigh. He dried his eyes with the back of his hand, slipping out of bed in search of his clothes and suitcase.

"Kouji? What are you doing? Don't go," the brunette stammered, reaching across the bed, trying to grab his lover's wrist. "I'm sor--"

In return, the taller teen jerked his hand away. "No! Not this time, Takuya. You're **not** going to apologize your way out of this one. I'm sick of all your **goddamn** apologies and I'm sick of all your **fucking** lies!" Kouji snapped. "We're finished."

Gathering up his clothes, he pulled them on with swift jerking motions. He then stalked over to the dresser, tugging viciously on the drawers. Quickly, he emptied the bureau of every article of clothing that he owned, his heart hammering in his ears. Moving to the closet, he shrugged into his leather trench coat. He shoved more shirts and another jacket into his suitcase before making his way to the bathroom to gather a few necessities: toothbrush, toothpaste, brush and eyeliner. Returning to the bedroom, he didn't even spare Takuya a single look. Kouji grabbed his binder of CDs, stuffed it in the suitcase on top of all his clothes, and then zipped it shut.

"Goodbye, Takuya," he whispered as he exited the small bedroom, his feet carrying him to the front hall with agility that came naturally.

Picking up his keys and Walkman from the end table in a single motion, and firmly planting the ear-buds into his ears, he pressed play furiously to drown out the brunette's heartbreaking cries. Matchbox Twenty's "Bed of Lies" filled his ears, the lyrics resonating in his very soul.

Once outside, a cool breeze toying with his waist-length hair, the 19-year-old straddled his motorcycle. He strapped his suitcase on the seat behind him, putting his helmet on with a sigh of half-regret. His Walkman stuffed into his coat pocket, Kouji started the motorcycle, peeling away from the curb and into the night.

**.x.**

Yamato pulled out of Taichi's arms, watching his lover's face as he asked the question that danced on the tip of his tongue, "Where were you tonight, Tai?"

His lover jerked away, a mask of defensive anger replacing the contentment in a heartbeat. "I **told** you, I had to work late," he replied, his face hot.

In a calm voice, the blonde demanded a better explanation. Taichi bit his lip, his heart pounding. 'Has he found me out?'

"**I. Had. To. Work. La**--" he bit off.

Yamato snapped like kindling, "**Bull-fucking-shit,** Taichi! Don't you lie to me like that!" His green eyes flashed with anger, his body tense as he unfolded himself from his lover's embrace.

"Sora's lipstick is all around your mouth, you have a hickey on your neck that sure as hell isn't from me, and worse of all – you have the nerve to lie to me about it! You **fucking** slut!" the 23-year-old snarled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I'm the slut? I've seen the looks you give men and women ali--" Tai started.

"Don't give me that. You know I'm right. Afraid to lose me? Should of thought about that sooner, **slut**," Yamato interrupted. "We're through. I can't take this anymore."

To finalize his statement, he went to the closet for a duffel bag. He packed hastily, grabbing shirts and jeans at random. "Yamato," the younger brunette murmured, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Get your hand **off **of me," T.K.'s older brother growled, slipping into his leather jacket. His blonde hair tumbled halfway down his back, swirling in a fury as he turned on his heel abruptly. He placed his Walkman into his pocket before stuffing his CDs and other personal belongings into the duffel. Zipping it shut with a jerking motion, he bestowed an icy glare upon his old friend.

"Goodbye, Taichi," he said in a flat tone, his eyes now devoid of all emotion.

He shoved past Taichi, his blood fizzing with anger and adrenaline in his veins. He left in a flourish, slamming the door on his way out. Yamato jumped down the stairs to the sidewalk, his journey bathed in moonlight as he nearly ran down the street. Tears flew off his face as he turned hard, heading to the one place he felt safe – the beach.

The moon caused the midnight water to glow with an un-earthly light, while the sand shimmered beneath the stars. Yamato encountered no one but a lone motorcycle and its helmet. A suitcase was strapped to the backseat, which gave him a sense of déjà vu. He continued down the beach, the sugar sand shifting under his now bare feet. His duffel bag was slung over one shoulder as he wandered, completely entranced by the beauty that surrounded him. Unconsciously, he paused and sat down, his bag beside him. Resting his arms on his knees, he sighed in wonder of the view before him.

**.x.**

Kouji drove aimlessly for an hour or so, letting his hands guide the bike without so much as a second thought as to where he was going. Eventually, he ended up at the beach. His eyes flicked down its length, and when he was satisfied that the beach was empty, he killed the engine. Leaving his suitcase on the bike beside his helmet, the teen stood, stretching with the grace of a feline. He slipped off his boots, settling them between helmet and suitcase before talking off at a dead run down the sandy strip.

He ran until his lungs burned and his heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage. Falling to his knees, Kouji gasped for air. He laid back, losing himself instantly in the majesty of the midnight sky. Slowly, the dancing stars hypnotized him, and he fell into a state of unconsciousness. Or maybe it was just overall exhaustion that brought on this episode. Kouji neither knew nor cared – he was just grateful to fall into Morpheus' waiting arms.

**.x.**

After a while, Yamato grew restless. He guessed it was around 2am, and got to his feet, though he had nowhere to go. He had run away from his only home, and it wasn't even his – it was Taichi's apartment. He'd just lived there. Nothing was as depressing as being homeless at 23 with only a bag of clothes and CDs to call your own. It was times like these that he truly missed his guitar.

He had had to sell it when he was 17, the only other time he had been without a place to call home. Then Taichi had taken him in, rekindling their ancient friendship and turning into something so much more.

'Oh stop it. Next thing I know, I will end up running back into his oh-so-slutty arms. The exact same arms that were wrapped around Sora as they fucked,' Yamato scolded himself silently, grimacing at the mental image such thoughts supplied him with.

His gaze traveled over the water, then scanned the sand all around him. He nearly scolded himself again for thinking anyone would be at the beach at this hour when his emerald eyes settled on a lone figure who appeared to be sleeping some way down the strip.

To this day, Yamato is still unsure of why he walked over to that boy, whose ebony hair glowed with moonshine. Hell, he may never know what compelled him to make that journey, but he could live with that. Reaching the limp boy, he knelt beside him. A flat stomach peeked out where his jet-black tank top had rode up. Seeing such pale skin, and that perfect navel brought a blush to Yamato's cheeks. He let his eyes travel up to the figure's face, so peaceful while in slumber.

**.x.**

Kouji started as he felt a pair of eyes on his still body. His own eyes fluttered open, greeted by the moon and stars that were beginning to fade. Turning his head as he sat up, he discovered a man beside him, watching him with curious emerald eyes.

"Hello," he said, his voice foreign to his ears.

"Hi," the blonde replied in a casual yet strangely sultry tone.

For a while, neither said a word, though the silence was far from awkward.

"What's your name?" Kouji asked softly.

"Yamato, and you are…?"

"Kouji." They shook hands, refusing to bring up the question they both desired to ask. Sitting beside each other, the gentle early morning breeze toying with their long hair like a familiar friend, wrapped in silence.

Out of nowhere, Yamato began to sing "Bed of Lies" in a soothing baritone. The irony hit Kouji up side the head and he looked sharply at the blonde. And then it suddenly clicked.

"You too, huh?" his navy eyes studying Yamato's profile with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy.

"Yeah. It's for the best though, he's honestly nothing but a slut," he shrugged it off, "what about you?"

"Hn, he apologized every five seconds for the stupidest things. Sounded like a damn broken record."

They chuckled in unison, smiling at each other, and then resumed watching the ocean slowly become a glowing canvas of oranges, reds and pinks. As the sun peeked out from the horizon, Yamato took a dive into territory he hadn't ventured into for six long years. "Would you like to join me for coffee, and maybe some breakfast? I know this great lit--"

"You know, I'd love to," Kouji interjected, flashing the blonde man a dazzling smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm starved. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you won't drug me," the ebony-tressed boy teased.

Yamato chuckled, standing in a fluid movement. He offered his once-calloused hand to help the younger man up. Kouji took the slim hand into his own, his smile dancing in his navy eyes. Their hands remained linked well after Kouji had gotten to his feet. They meandered down the sand, the raising sun glinting off the water as the world slowly came to life all around them. Seagulls cried overhead, crabs scuttled from rocks to seaweed and small waves lapped like kittens at the sugary sand underfoot.

They strolled back to the motorcycle, eyeing the two bags with mild disdain. Yamato finally decided to tuck his duffel under the strap that restrained Kouji's suitcase. Then Kouji straddled his bike once more, quivering slightly as Yamato slid on behind him, his lean body firmly pressed against the pale boy's back. The blonde's arms were around his waist in a heartbeat as he started the engine. They neglected the wearing of helmets, since there was only the one. Yamato rested his head on Kouji's shoulder, his lush lips dangerously close to the driver's ear. As Kouji drove, his new companion murmured directions to the café in his ear.

The unusual pair arrived at the elegant café in minutes, their cheeks flushed from the wind. Sliding off the stopped bike, they walked hand-in-hand through the stained glass French door. The interior of the quaint café was well lit by scattered candles and the sunlight that filtered through the many matching stained glass windows. Yamato and Kouji approached the counter, perching easily upon the cushioned bar stools. A plump woman of about 55 looked up from the trashy novel that had claimed her attention only moments before. She smiled at the boys and stood with an unexpected grave.

Pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, she spoke in a cheery voice laced with a subtle accent, "Yamato! How have you been, m'lad? My, your hair is absolutely gorgeous."

The woman's nametag simply read "Arianna" and the name seemed to suit her well. A large clip attempted to tame her curly red hair, yet some tendrils had managed to escape to frame her round face.

"Oh, and who's your friend, m'lad?"

Kouji spoke before Yamato even opened his mouth, "My name's Kouji. Pleased to meet you, lass." The dark-haired boy took Arianna's hand into his own, brushing his lips just barely across the skin.

Arianna blushed, giggling, "My, what a gentleman!" She turned her head and half-whispered to Yamato, "He's a true sweetie, you should hang onto him."

Kouji's cheeks were now cherry-tinted, and the blonde stuttered, trying to explain their lack of involvement. On an impulse, Kouji slid his hand over Yamato's, smiling as the blonde's chatter suddenly ceased. He blushed as well, his ears ringing with Arianna's twitter about how cute of a couple they were.

"Oh my, where are my manners?" she chided herself, picking up her discarded pad of paper and pen. "What would you two lovebirds like for breakfast?"

"Mm, two coffees and one of your specialty omelets would be great, ne?" Yamato decided, looking questioningly at Kouji.

The teen smiled and nodded, squeezing the blonde's hand. Arianna made a quick note on the paper and then turned back to the kitchen, a pleasant grin gracing her full lips. A ruckus of pots and pans sounded from the doorway, mixed with a spattering of Gaelic. The pair looked at each other, and laughed. Within seconds, they had struck up an easy conversation about everything and anything. Yamato continued talking as he leaned over the counter, his nicely rounded ass arched slightly into the air. Kouji's gaze traveled over the blonde's body, resting finally on his ass.

'I would **love** to…' Mentally he scolded himself. 'You just met him! Not that he's rejecting your advances.' A devious smirk tugged at his lips as Yamato attempted to place his Matchbox Twenty CD into Arianna's small and uncooperative stereo. The 23-year-old blindly sought the PLAY button. He tapped the NEXT button nearly a dozen times until a familiar song rang out of the speakers.

Rob Thomas' melodic voice filled the café as Yamato sat back down on his stool, watching Kouji's face for a reaction. "No I would not sleep in this bed of lies / So toss me out and turn in / And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes / I'm marking it down to learning / I am."

The two young men begin to sing softly in unison, Yamato's voice a soft yet clear baritone, while Kouji's was a breath-taking soprano that reminded Arianna of the voice of an angel. Their eyes remained locked as they sang, and as the song drew to a close, it was as if the spell was broken. A teary-eyed Arianna, whose hands held two mugs of coffee and a plate sporting a rather large omelet, greeted them. She set them on the counter with a smile, and then retreated back to her end of the café and her trashy novel.

Picking up the two forks, the pair dug into the omelet, not realizing until that very moment just how hungry they really were. They ate in near silence punctuated every now and then with noisy sips of black coffee and the scraping of silverware. When finished, they looked at each other, half-expecting the other to know what exactly came next. Luckily, neither of them had to voice what they were thinking – Arianna did it for them.

"Why don't you two go get some rest? You both look about ready to take a nose-dive into your coffee," she added with a grin.

"That sounds like a great idea, Arianna. I think we will," Yamato replied, deciding to be bold for once. Kouji looked a bit surprised, yet he nodded in agreement all the same. They both reached for their wallets, but the plump Irish woman shook her head.

"It's on the house, lads. Now go on, get some sleep."

"Of course, Arianna. We see there's absolutely no point in arguing," Kouji teased.

"Damn right. Go," she shooed, a smile on her lips.

Yamato and Kouji slid off their bar stools, joining hands as they waved with their free ones. The plump waitress waved back, her eyes dancing as the couple left the café. Returning once more to her reading, she said a little prayer for the young men as she heard the motorcycle's engine purr to life.

Kouji was driving once more, while Yamato's lean frame was pressed against his back. It was a delicious sensation, one that Kouji could hardly ignore. He forced himself to concentrate though as he propelled the bike through the city. The blonde was softly directing his companion through the city to a nice little bed-and-breakfast a few blocks down from the French-tailored café. They stopped in front of a blue and white townhouse that looked completely out of place among its brick and glass comrades.

Swinging off the motorcycle with ease, the two grabbed their bags, carrying them up the steps and knocking on the front door. A cat's yowl and a man's cursing could be heard from behind the closed door. Moments later, a handsome man in his mid-twenties stood before them, an agitated cat attempting to claw its' way from its' confinement. One curved talon sank home, and the man swore loudly and imaginatively as the cat seized its' chance to escape. A bead of blood turned into a trickle, that started to run down his arm, but he ignored it as he ushered his new guests into the foyer.

"Hello, come in. Don't mind Mika, he can be such a prick sometimes." Yamato and Kouji looked at each other and chuckled. "My name is Alexei. You two need a room?" Before either could reply, he added, "Silly question, you both look asleep on your feet. Been out all night?" They nodded in unison. He smiled, showing off a flawless set of even pearly teeth, and turned on his heel. "Follow me," he said, heading towards a desk set up near a spiral staircase.

Alexei had rich chocolate wavy hair that was tamed only by a simple hair-tie and brilliant blue eyes that danced with a knowing light. He was slim, but not dreadfully so, and his skin was as pale as Yamato and Kouji's. He stepped over a sleeping Carin terrier sporting a beautiful coat the shade of ebony-blue.

"That's Adrienne. Isn't she a beauty?"

Kouji commented, "Yes, she's gorgeous."

"She's actually only here temporarily. I can't keep her because of Mika and the twins, Toshi and Kyoko. They always pick on the poor girl."

As if to emphasize Alexei's point, a silver kitten darted out of nowhere to swat the terrier on the nose. The chocolate-coifed man grabbed the blur of fur, scolding it vividly, "Kyoko! What have I told you? Don't fuck with Adrienne. One day, she'll get tired of it and just bite your tail off." He deposited the kitten on the floor and it tore off, seeking refuge under a couch.

He rolled his eyes in the direction of the couch, shaking his head. "I've spoiled those brats rotten," he murmured to himself. Kouji knelt, gingerly picking up the Cairn, cradling her lovingly in his arms as Yamato paid for a room.

"Would you like to keep her?" Alexei asked softly, stepping out from behind the desk.

"We'd love to, actually," the blonde interjected before Kouji could even open his mouth, ruffling Adrienne's fur affectionately. The petite terrier opened unusual yet exquisite lavender eyes, curiously looking at her new owners. Alexei placed a kiss on Adrienne's head causing her to wag her tail, trying to lick the brunette's face.

He chuckled, gracing the trio with a genuine grin, "Now go get some sleep, huh?"

Yamato carried the bags up the stairs since Kouji had his arms full with one Cairn terrier. They were given Room 6 on the second floor of the three-story house. Decorated in pastel hues and equipped with a queen-size bed and 18" color TV, the young men were more than comfortable. Kouji placed Adrienne on the bed while Yamato set their bags at the foot of the bed.

Kicking off their boots in unison like synchronized swimmers, the pair stripped down to their boxers, and then crawled between the cool sheets. Their latest companion curled up at their feet, sighing just like the puppy she was. Yamato took this opportunity to snuggle close to Kouji, mimicking Adrienne's content sigh.

The teen looked down at his newfound friend, stroking his hair with idle hands as he contemplated his next move. But before he got the chance, the blonde beat him to it, leaning up with a certain grace and gently pressing his lips against the other man's. Navy eyes registered a mix between surprise and pleasure, slowly closing as their owner deepened the kiss tenderly. Yamato moaned softly, reaching up with delicate hands to cradle Kouji's face, slipping his tongue in between his lush lips.

The dark-haired young man trembled with pleasure, his heart skipping a beat as the blonde's hands slowly slid down his neck to his sides, resting on his hips. Pulling back slowly from the kiss, they locked eyes, each searching for something they longed to find – was it love or was it mere acceptance they desired? Either way, a few moments time, it seemed they both found what they were looking for. Identical smiles graced their full lips, just before they melted against each other once more, seeming to become one person instead of two.

Hands skimmed over pale skin, teeth and tongues teased here and there. Their arousals were evident and pushed against the other's stomach. Pausing for a moment, Yamato watched Kouji's face as he slipped a spit-lubed finger into the teen. His hips arched hard, his eyes widening as a pleasure-laced moan escaped his open lips.

"Yamato," he whispered, pressing himself tightly against the man's lean body.

"Yes, darling?" Yamato asked, his voice low and husky.

"Don't…stop…" the teen begged.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied, swiftly adding a second finger.

Kouji's body reacted on its' own, bucking against the "intruding" fingers while soft guttural sounds rose from his throat. His moans only urged the blonde on, as he pumped his fingers in and out. Yamato decided to push his new lover closer to the edge by wrapping one of his slightly rough hands around Kouji's hardened member, grasping it firmly. His navy eyes were closed, and he bit his lip to refrain from crying out as Yamato's hands worked him hard.

The ebon-haired beauty looked exquisite on the brink of ecstasy. He caressed his lover's cheek who slowly slipped his fingers out of the teen. Yamato smiled lovingly at the boy beside him before gently shoving him onto his stomach, his ass fully exposed to the 23-year-old. Kouji's dark hair spilled across his back in a beautiful ebony waterfall, shifting slightly to look over his bare shoulder at the blonde. The emerald-eyed man removed his hand from the other's cock, placing both hands on his slim hips.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly, his eyes traveling over the prize in front of him.

The younger man nodded, not trusting his ragged voice. But he didn't need to speak – his passion-drugged eyes said it all. Yamato spit upon his hands for lack of better lube, running his wet hands up and down his own hard cock. Kouji trembled with anticipation as he watched his lover. The blonde arched his hips forward, pressing the tip of his member against Kouji's entrance. The "victim" groaned, throwing his head back. Yamato pushed harder with his hips, sliding in achingly slow into Kouji's warmth.

A sharp cry was heard as the tip of the older man's cock brushed against the other's prostate. Yamato thrust steadily, managing to hit the spot every time. Kouji shook violently as wave after wave of pure ecstasy claimed his body, causing him to arch hard. He attempted to muffle his cries of desire with a pillow, but they still rang clear in the blonde's ears, urging him on further, bringing him to the point of climax. He buried his head into Kouji's rich hair, biting his lip so hard it bled, his heart racing wildly beneath his breast.

"Kouji," he moaned, wanting nothing more to lay there with his new lover forever.

"Mm, Yamato," the teen replied, his voice rough with lust.

The addressed boy leaned up a bit, placing a soft kiss on Kouji's cheek. The younger man rolled onto his back very carefully, working his legs around Yamato's body, then he embraced him, holding him close, kissing him passionately. Neither of them are quite sure how long they stayed locked in that kiss, that embrace. All they know and understand is that they had finally found what they truly desired – love and acceptance.


End file.
